Living a Lie?
by Megatronswifey
Summary: Valkyrie is just a secretary of King Starscream of Vos after the war. She is his top confidante and potential sibling of Starscream but she doesn't notice the similarities until she sees an old picture of the former King and Queen of Vos. Will she change for the better or the worst? Find out in Living a Lie!
1. Chapter 1

Living a lie?

**A/N: So this is my update on here! Sorry I havent been on in so long I just havent had the juice to keep going. Plus I dont get any reviews so I kind of dont post anymore. -_- Well heres a Transformers fanfic for you! =) Cycle is a 1 day. Vorn is 1 year.**

_Summary: Cybertron is in a unsteady peace after the huge civil war. Valkyrie is a worker bee for Starscream and his trine. She manages the time schedules for the King and his trine. What happens when she sees an old potrait of Starscreams creators? Valkyrie might just change for the good or the bad._

* * *

Valkyrie

**Vos**

I walked around the wanderful city of fliers watching them fly. I silently wished that my wings weren't deformed from the abuse of childhood so I can fly. Many seekers ask me why I don't fly which is fine with me because all I have to say is abuse of childhood and they give me sympathy for it and I tell them it's alright because I have been living with it since I was a youngling. Most seekers would kill themselves if they had been deformed wings but I value life and its challenges.

Blinking my green optics to push away the memories of the pain from my creators deeds. My creator threw me off a cliff outside of Vos so the authorities cannot arrest him but the Youngling Protective Services came around when I showed up with deformed wings. I didn't hear what they said to him I was locked into a closet for 3 cycles without energon or a view of the sky. It was hard seeing that I was seven vorns old.

Each time I did something wrong I was put into that closet for cycles at a time. Then the war had started in which I was stuck in the darn closet when the Decepticons decided to attack Vos. I lied about my age and joined the Autobot army I was put into the special ops division for my Vosian appearence which was helpful because Starscream kept all Vosian close to him claiming state loyalty to him. I just rolled a long with it considering I was gathering valuable intel about Megatron and his plans which helped with the war.

Frequently Starscream had tried to berth me but I always rejected him saying maybe after the war ends. He took it to heart and after he was given back his throne he made me his assistant. I don't know why he did since being an assistant to a King belonged to a good looking femme or a handsome mech.

::Valkyrie when are you coming back? Screamer is being stupid with the Prime again!:: I heard Skywarp comm me which I always wandered how he got my number because I always change it every year.

::Tell the fool not to piss Optimus off. He will just rip off his face plates along with his arm after he was done with me.:: I commed back and I sighed at the fact that Optimus has been in town for some sort of ceremony for Vos. I was surfing the databurst looking at things to buy for my new apartment.

::Alright he'll wait until you get back which should be in 5 minutes.:: Skywarp ended the comm and I growled under my breath that the biggest baby in all of Cybertron is a king and is in talks with the leader of Cybertron. I silently wander how Megatron dealt with him and his constant bickering about the most simplest of things from whether he should go to the next state to see whoever or whether he should go and interact with his subjects.

Pushing my aft off the bench that I was sitting in I started to walk towards the palace. "Valkyrie..." I stiffened at the very familiar voice of someone who I was expecting to be dead and walking the pit for all eternity. "The proper term is Duchess Valkyrie. If you want to talk to me then go through the proper channels. If you ever call me just by my name I will gauge your optics and drag your corpse to King Starscream and Lord Prime for the condemning of your spark." I replied with venom that made the little femme wince on the inside.

"That is not how you talk to your creator Femme. I oughta rip your spark out." My creator replied then laughed sadistically at the thought of the said action. I continued walking towards the Palace but the bot behind me just followed I wanted to rip him to shreds. I kept back the urge of doing it for the appearences of being calm and to keep my anger in check or else I will have to be in Prison.

The palace glistened in the evening sunset from the setting sun and the rise of the moon. I showed my ID to the guards and they let me in without a problem.

::Thundercracker where is Starscream?:: I commed TC who gave me the room number which I went to I came in expecting Prime and Starscream about to murder each other but I find the opposite where I find Jazz and Ratchet waiting for me. I squealed in excitement that made Jazz smile and I walked over to hug them since I haven't seen them in forever. Well technically since the end of the war which was about fourty vorns ago but thats a long time for me and my best friends. Sfter I hugged Jazz and Ratchet we started our conversation.

"Valkyrie!" Starscream barged into the study obviously mad about something. "Yes, Your highness?" I bowed to him and the others did a bow that was shorter since he isn't their King. "Valkyrie I need you to contact Lady Blackbird and tell her everything is off. The engagement is off." He left before I even said okay but I quickly got up from the bow. Ratchet cleared his voice and began to tell me something I almost glitched at.

"Cybertron Medical might have found a cure for your wings and we are currently testing it right now." Ratchet gave me a hug and I hugged back giddily that I might start flying for the first time in my life.

"Me and Prowl are expecting a youngling soon. So you gotta come by and see us!" I almost glitched at the fact that the happiest couple is expecting a baby soon! I was there for the bonding ceremony as an ambassador for Starscream since Prowl runs Polyhex as the Prime Minister of the state. "Wow congratulations to the both of you! I dont know if I could since Starscream and his royal pain self don't let me go far out of his sight." I replied with a little guilt at the end because of my job and its duties. When you work for the King its the King first you second no matter what is happening to you. The only time when you can deny the king is when he is trying to berth you but many don't deny him but I do. You could say I'm a little old fashioned that you have to be bonded to me to berth me.

::Starscream is mad:: Skywarp sent the message to me and I sighed which stopped Ratchet telling Jazz something. "Guys I have to go. I have to calm Starscream down before he rips the head off of his newest Guard Director." I apolgized to the guys and they nodded and assured me it was okay. I flashed them a small smile and left them to go to Starscream's quarters tocalm him down before he does something he regrets.

After the guards shared a look between themselves when they saw me walking towards them and let me in hesitantly. I froze when I saw Starscream about to rip off the poor guys head off. Getting my gun ready I shot the already black spot from me shooting at it to calm down the King down.


	2. Chapter 2

Living a lie?

**A/N: Alright I included an explanation at the end of the story about what happened after the war. The black spot was from the empties that were living in the palace during the war. Umm Review and tell me what yall think! P.S Microsoft word is my best friend! Cycle is a 1 day. Vorn is 1 year.**

_Summary: Cybertron is in a unsteady peace after the huge civil war. Valkyrie is a worker bee for Starscream and his trine. She manages the time schedules for the King and his trine. What happens when she sees an old potrait of Starscreams creators? Valkyrie might just change for the good or the bad._

* * *

Valkyrie

**Vos**

Starscream leapt off the mech when I fired the warning shot which calmed him down. Apparently his years of abuse had taught him that shoot near him and he will cower like a coward since Megatron abused him in many ways. He apologized to Air Raid who straightened himself and was about to excuse himself but I stopped him before he left. "Air Raid what did you do?" I asked in a bittersweet tone since I was rudely taken away from my best friends. "I said Prime wanted Ironhide to become his personal guard and his highness started to rip my processors off." Air Raid told me and I pinched my nose bridge to calm myself down from saying something that would in a disaster.

"Air Raid tell Ironhide that he will be my guard when I go outside and I would like for him to be my sparring partner too." I dismissed Air Raid with that request when I heard the door close I looked up at Starscream who was eyeing me wearily. "Listen Starscream. If the Prime wants you to have a guard then accept the guard. If the Prime wants you to do something you do something. I don't care if you're a King in your own right Starscream. The Prime is the ruler of the planet. He runs the planet. You signed those treaties so if he wants to give you something then accept it." I berated him then slapped him upside the head with one my heads.

"But I don't want any more Autobots around!" Starscream protested and I growled at the stupidity of this mech. "You want to keep the Prime happy. A happy Prime is a good prime. A mad Prime will have us all killed if he wanted to but I know he won't do it but he can." I explained and he growled at me who I took as a dismissal so I begin to walk off but Starscream stopped me.

"Valkyrie do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Starscream asked me to go to Dinner again I would refuse since there was rumors that I was his new lover and all. Press bots seem to swarm Starscream and me every time we go out together but when I'm out and about alone with no royal seeker with me the presses leave me alone. "Starscream the press will swarm us like the last time. Plus Lady Blackbird has a bounty on my head for ending your relationship which you should have done." I rejected his request.

"Oh." He sounded a little hurt but hey I just don't feel that way about him and the fact I don't want my face across every magazine in Cybertron. "I'm sorry your highness." I bowed and left him alone in the throne room. I made my way to the kitchen where the Servants make the most elaborate treats for special events held at the palace. The kitchen staff all greeted me with a courteous hello and went on their merry way for whatever they are preparing for.

The head chef saw me looking at everyone working with a wishful look. "Valkyrie what brings you here? Is his highness hungry?" I looked at him then back at everyone who was working hard. "I just need to be around my adoptive big brother for a little bit okay?" I gave him a reasonable explanation but he eyed me with curiosity. "He came back didn't he?" I nodded my helm which he brought me into a big hug which I hugged back.

I felt myself leaking and he soothed me or at least tried to but I when I try to stop leaking I must do it more. "Listen he will never hurt you. I won't let him near you ever again since he tried to do that thing a long time ago." He soothed me a little bit and I forced myself to stop leaking like a sparkling. Me? I'm a battle hardened femme who probably offlined more cons then necessary sitting here leaking like a sparkling. "He followed me and he knows that I live in the Palace." I felt my intakes hitch in fear of my life and the others I consider a friend.

"Listen. Lockout will not get to you. I will not allow it nor will the Royal Trine will allow it either." Bumblebee comforted I smiled sadly and hugged him before I say something stupid.

::Valkyrie we're going out wants to come?:: Jazz sent me a com which I answered with a positive answer that make the cool bot cry out in happiness.

"Bee I got to go. I'll send Jazz your love." I let go of the guy I considered my brother and he said goodbye which I left without saying another word. I went to my quarters which are the least visited room so it's a mess. I noted a peculiarity when my lights are turned off which is a big no I never turn off my lights I only dim them when I'm recharging or I am out of the room. The maids never go to my room only once a month to make sure the room is kept halfway decent and to dust it.

This is alright with me as long they don't go through anything personal of mine. I typed my code in and entered the room cautiously to make sure the person who is in the room is gone. I turned on the light which illuminated it and I saw nothing out of the ordinary which will cause me stress. Double checking I went over to my showers to take one before I go get all nasty from drinking and throwing the high energon up. Nothing like a good time eh?

I checked my bathroom and no one was in the room so I closed my optics for a moment. As soon as I closed my optics I heard footsteps then a dark chuckle that came from a very familiar mech that I preferred would be dead not alive. "Heh. Looks like sleeping with royalty has done something good. Too bad you won't ever see this place ever again." I opened my optics when I felt an impact on the back of my helm.

Hitting the floor with a muted thud I looked up and I saw the green optics of Lockout with his infamous smirk and that scar. Last thing I did was that I sent an emergency beacon to anyone near me that worked for the King. "No one will hear you lil lady. The guards are knocked out so no help will you" He smirked then the next thing I knew I was knocked out.

* * *

**The explanation of the war!**

**Since someone messaged me on who won the war. Well in my timeline not a side technically won. When Starscream took over the Decepticons he signed a treaty with Optimus to stop the fighting and all that. Well Soundwave Mr. lap dog he is well he revived Megatron when he found his body. Megatron attempted to start up a war again but both old fractions were like oh hell no we are not senselessly murdering each other again. So Cybertron hunted down Megatron and executed him. Okay so now** **you're wandering about Starscream and why isn't he dead? Well Starscream decided to end the war and signed 5 treaties that ensures that he won't die (Clever eh?). Well as the result of the treaties is that Prime who basically a god again can put anyone he wants to in Starscreams command and Starscream can't do anything but assign the mechs and femmes the worst jobs he can find to do in the Vosian State. Prowl and Jazz are bonded which means sparkling's maybe. Prowl and Jazz are the Prime Ministers of the Praxian State. Basically every Autobot that was in command got their states back and if they weren't high well now they are the leaders. Who rules Kaon and Tarn? Absolutely no one! Why? Because the cities are gone and are a part of history long gone.**

**Iacon is basically where the Autobots are hold up or they are at their respective cities. Most citizens of Kaon and Tarn are either in Praxis Iacon or Vos.**

**What happened to the Decepticons?**

**The Decepticons are all imprisoned, Free, or are in mental hospitals. Soundwave broke out of his mental hospital so he's technically on the loose with his symbiotes. Blitzwing is enjoying his stay at his hotel room so he won't do anything too stupid because he enjoys it. Now you're wandering why the hell is Lockout Valkyries creator? Because he seemed like the type to abuse a sparkling and punish her the way she was punished. I was considering Megatron but then I realized Megatron has too many sparkling abuse stories. I haven't seen any about Lockout yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

Living a lie?

**A/N: Alright I have taken about 2 or 3 days give or take to write this. Lockout looks like Lockdown (?) from Transformers Animated with the scar and the points and everything. So yeah. Umm... Insomnia sucks butt thats all I have to say for now. This is a long aft chapter! Minicycle is 1 hour. Cycle is a 1 day. Vorn is 1 year.**

_Summary: Cybertron is in a unsteady peace after the huge civil war. Valkyrie is a worker bee for Starscream and his trine. She manages the time schedules for the King and his trine. What happens when she sees an old potrait of Starscreams creators? Valkyrie might just change for the good or the bad._

* * *

Starscream

**Vos**

I awoke with a pounding helmache that would rival the ones I get when I was the second in command of the Decepticons. 'Thank Primus that Slagger is dead.' I thought with a grimace forming on my faceplate at the flashes of abuse that happened to me. Looking down at the ground that was so close to my optics I silent wander at how I ended up on the floor. Looking up and around the grand throne room I saw the guards getting up from being on the ground in the same position of me. Growling I pushed myself up off the ground shaking my helm from the vertigo of getting up so fast.

Wandering how long I was out I checked my chronometer which said I was out for three cycles which was peculiar since I wasn't injured in some way. I decided to com my assistant and potential mate well probably potential mate at least that's what the magazines are saying about her.

::Valkyrie. What happened?:: I sent her a com and waited for her response which immediatly came after I started but I didn't get a response which is weird. Growling I sent her another com. ::Valkyrie you better answer or so help me Primus:: She never responded I pointed to the nearest guard who stood straighter then he was before.

"You. Go check Lady Valkyries quarters or send a search a party to look for her." I ordered him and he bowed then left me to go find her. Turning to walk to sit on my throne because I love sitting on it since to me it was an heirloom. "Your Highness Lady Valkyrie is not in her quarters but their was some spilt energon in her showers." The guard had reported his findings I growled at the audicity that she is gone. "She's missing sir." The guard had explained what I already knew from he reported to me a mini cycle before.

Well then she's missing which is bad so I ordered the mech to go get the Head Cook who is her adopted brother. "Sir. You wanted to see me?" Bumblebee asked a little hesitantly which is understandable since we were once enemies and I had tortured him a bunch of times. Lets just say his loyalty is undying which made Megatron mad with a passion but the little bug had miraculously survived everything that Megatron and me threw at him. I was pleasently surprised to learn that Bumblebee and Valkyrie were adopted by the Autobot Commanders. Bumblebee must have went to Optimus since he had the elegance that Optimus had radiated and Valkyrie was watched by Jazz and Prowl.

I don't know much about her past but something had happened to her original creators that made her wings inoperable which I was surprised she can remain sane. Since being a seeker means flight and a wingless seeker usually went insane but she somehow managed to not go insane. "Your sister went missing. Do you know who might have wanted to hurt her?" I asked and Bumblebee froze which had my curiousity piqued since the former scout and cook usually never froze up. "Sir are you sure she's missing?" Bumblebee asked to make sure and I nodded my helm in confirmation.

"Oh Slag Sir. She's good as dead. Lockout got to her." Curling my claws in frustration at the fact that the stupid bounty hunter still loves but I remain looking at the mech waiting for him to explain her relationship to the infamous bounty hunter. "Lockout is her creator. She was hoping he was dead but apparently not." Bumblebee shrunk under the gaze and told me her relationship to him.

'He should be dead! Megatron offlined him when he betrayed him for credits! How did he come back alive?' I thought about Lockouts execution by Megatron so many Vorns ago I internally cringed at how much energon had been spilt just for Megatrons glee. Sadistic glitch.

"Thank you Bumblebee you may go. The guards may come for you to talk to you about Valkyrie and her relationship with Lockout." I dismissed him and He ran away like I was Unicron incarnation walking about Cybertron. "Lord Starscream. Prime Minister Jazz is here to offer his services to help track the femme down." The guard explained at Jazz suddenly appearing in my throne room.

Glaring at the mech that was walking like he didn't have a care in the world. "Lord Starscream I can find her I have a lot of contacts here and there around Cybertron. I'm not looking for any payment so if I bring her back make sure she is so protected that she cant breathe." Jazz explained and partially threatened me which I would have attacked him but I didn't care about it since the femme I am in so love with is missing.

"Alright Jazz go look for her. If you harmed her I will hurt you and that sparkling of yours. Remember I can be the Decepticon I used to be." I let Jazz go look for Valkyrie.

* * *

**Valkyrie**

**Old Kaon**

Why? Why is my helm pounding so much? Primus this was aggrivating at the fact it didn't go away. Growling I slowly I onlined my optics to see the ugly mug of my mech creator eyeing me as a piece of candy. "Valkyire. Nice to see you" He greeted me as if I popped in for a visit. "What did you do to me you glitch?" I growled at him at the fact that my helmache won't go away and he just petted my helm and just walked away. I tried to follow him but he had me in some type of holding cell that kept me in a standing position but my pedes never touched the floor at all.

Looking around the room I noticed that there was other chambers that was like mine filled with what seemed to be organics and other Cybertronians. Calling to my male creator but he didn't come back which was I guess is a good thing. I faintly heard one of the organics squeak at me and I looked at her. I noticed she had blue optics and red coverings on her helm that must have been common where she came from. "I'm sorry I don't understand you at all young one." I apologized but she shrugged what seem to be shoulders.

One of the other Cybertronians looked at me which made me look away from his glare. I silently wander how my creator got all of these beings since space travel was not allowed by the Prime and his advisors. As I look at all the machines that surround the room I heard the door opening with a quiet swish of air. "Lockout why did you kidnap me? King Starscream will send the entire Vosian Army and Prime will send every single Autobot after you. That was very stupid of you mech." I threatened Lockout and narrowed my optics viciously at him for being so stupid.

I only hoped that I was correct that Starscream would come get me away from this creeper. "You know? I didn't want to kidnap you at all youngling. I was so happy living my life in Kaon but Soundwave came up to me and told me to come get you. So that's where I'm taking you." He was very nonchalant at the fact he kidnapped me and that the most creepy Decepticon in the whole history of Cybertron wants me. For what? I have nothing that he would be interested in. I mean if he wants a good interface well he ain't getting one cause I will rip his spike out of his port.

"Why in all of Cybertron would Soundwave want me? He aint getting any aft from me if thats what he is hoping to get from me." Retorting back to that mech being stupid as ever I growled. I wanted to scratch his face off and rip his spark out of his body but this unique prison is disabling me from doing it at all. Only movement that was allowed of me is the movement of my helm and the activation of my vocalizer.

Lockout just shrugged then turned to one of the machines to type commands into it. "Well the big guy is here to collect you. I hope you enjoyed your stay on the RCS Cybertron." Lockout looked at me with glee and with no warning I fell to the ground which he grabbed me roughly to drag me to Soundwave. I wiggled to lessen his grip on me but he just tightened the grip where there was tell tale signs of dents showing up which I saw so I stopped wiggling. He lead me down so many hallways I was starting to get disorientated from looking at the same thing again and again. After at least half a minicycle he arrived to another set of doors.

The doors opened with a swish which revealed a pale blue bot with a red visor which glowed unnaturally. "Lockout: Place femme on the floor. Payment is in the next room." I cringed at how the voice was so monotonous and so unfeeling which made my armor crawl a little bit. "Okay Soundwave. See ya Valkyrie!" My 'creator' dumped me on the ground and left me alone with the telepath. "What do you want with me Soundwave? I have nothing of interest to you." I asked him sort of afraid at how he was probing my mind. "Valkyrie: Request unrelevant." He replied then turned back to what he was doing before I showed up.

* * *

**Guest: Like this chapter? Glad you came to an understanding! :) Can you tell more of your friends about this story because if you do then I will love you forever! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Living a lie?

**A/N: Hmmm.. A bit of warning for you all! This will be sort of graphic not too sure if it is to descriptive or not. This will be the only scene for a long long time! Well whoever guess who the mysterious mech is then you will get many cookies! :) Anyways review I always love hearing your criticism! Jazz will be popping up soon. =) Minicycle is 1 hour. Cycle is a 1 day. Vorn is 1 year.**

_Summary: Cybertron is in a unsteady peace after the huge civil war. Valkyrie is a worker bee for Starscream and his trine. She manages the time schedules for the King and his trine. What happens when she sees an old potrait of Starscreams creators? Valkyrie might just change for the good or the bad._

* * *

_ I'm wide awake~_

Valkyrie

**Old Kaon**

After being left behind by the mech that created me to deal with Soundwave and his cold calculating visor which does not reveal much about what he is thinking. "Valkyrie: Strip down to Protoform." Soundwave turned to look to me and my reaction was one of shock and horror. "Uhh I don't know what you think your doing but I will not give you a frag. I didn't know you were that desperate Soundwave." Rejecting his offer with my face plates heating up in embarressment at he wanted to do. "Valkyrie: I will use force and cause you pain" Soundwave started to walk towards me but I started to walk away from him and the claws that he had in fear.

"Soundwave you should really think about this. I mean rape? That is among your charges that will ensure your offline when the Autobots catches you." My vocalizer conveyed my panic that was rising inside of me since Soundwave was closer to me. "Valyrie: I don't care. All I need is you." I almost glitched at his statement of him needing me for a frag which could be a fifty-fifty chance of me being sparked. He pushed me against the wall and pinned me there with his tentacles while his servos rubbed my faceplate and my interface panel.

Struggling only made him purr and he pushed me more against the wall. His claws eventually pried open my panel which I had practically forced to be shut from all the 'pleasure' that Soundwave was giving to me. His spike connected with my panel and I screamed at the fact my virginity was taken since I take it seriously. Most femmes aren't virgins as long as I have been.

"Valkyrie: Shut up." Soundwave demanded but I never obeed him when I was with the Decepticons undercover. "Never Soundwave." I ground out and he just shushed me by making his tentacle grab my lips and kept them shut. Turning off my optics since I couldn't stand looking at him anymore he let me go and I crashed to the floor. "Valkyrie: I know what you are thinking. Escape is not possible. Just surrender and be a good frag partner." He ordered me but I knew I would never do such a thing. My intakes started hitching when I started leaking at how I was violated I closed my panel. Wiping away the tears I turned on my optics and looked at him with such hatred at the fact of what he did.

Forcing myself to sound angry I said with fury "Whatever you say. I will never stay and be some slave to you. Everytime I get the chance I will try to escape whether we are in Space or not. Everything is escapable." Growling I punched him well I tried but he blocked my punch then he grabbed my servo before I had a chance to react and twisted it so hard that I had heard crack. He let go of my servo after he twisted it then left me to go back to what he was doing. I held my servo in front of my optics and saw that he broke my wrist joint. The pain flashed and I grunted as I was trying to hold back a screech of pain that would be a match to Starscream screaming in pain.

I heard shuffling of pedes that sounded tired for doing something strenuous all cycle. Soundwave turned to the pedes and bowed which made me curious as to who he is bowing to. Looking at the mech I froze in fear that I'm seeing a ghost or at least a poltergeist of a evil bot that is supposed to be offlined for good. He got sent to the Smelter Pits! Which is virtually unescapable because the Pit is made of super heated energon that came from the center of Cybertron. The Energon boils the bots insides from the inside to the outside as the bot descends deeper into the Energon. "Your supposed to be Offlined." I exclaimed in shock not minding the mech is mad about something.

"Soundwave what is she doing here?" The mech asked his most loyal servant during the Civil War. "Valkyrie: Pleasure bot for you milord." His monotone echoed in my processors making me wanted to offline the both of them but apparently the newcomer just wont stay offline for long. Clever Slagger.


End file.
